XO
by adorableadmiration
Summary: Kurt/Blaine Rated M Dom/Sub Universe, but not like it is usually... - XO is the story of two Subs Kurt and Blaine, who become close through their training at the training centre are torn apart to live separate lives with separate Doms. However what will happen when the two boys are reunited at a social event, will they both be the same as before, is their a future, an escape?
1. Chapter 1

You hear stories of high class Dom's falling in love with their low life Subs, however it's all a load of bullshit and rather cliche these days, more expected than a rarity. If you hear someone talking about it around the training centre then they'll just laugh at you.

That's where I am you see, the training centre. I'm currently sat in our cafeteria whilst writing little intro for whoever may see this in the future. The training centre is an underground facility hidden by the government to train up Dom and Subs for those who can afford them. My name is Kurt Hummel and I happen to be branded as a Sub. This life chose me, however I'll address all that backstory soon. Nobody calls each other Dominants or Submissives since the Fifty Shades craze it's too cringey. Most of the time we call each other Xs (Doms) or Os (Subs).

Now my backstory of how I came here isn't heartwrenching or toturing it's rather boring in all honesty. The government watch over the high schools during their Sophmore year and select those who show signs of the XO. At the beginning of Junior year you're taken to a rather dull meeting about how by being trained you will be helping many people around the USA to find the right balance of companionship and blah blah blah.. but don't forget this is a rare oppurtunity and wow look at how unique you are, what a great honour for your family! Many resist being taken however most conform due to family respect and also only around 50 XOs enter the facility each year, so it is a rare chance. So yes then your Junior and Senior high school years are spent within the compounds of the TC. I've just become a second year and once it is out I will be off to the microscope to be selected by some rich guy. They call it the microscope because apparently you feel so small, yet feel so detailed under the eye's of your viewers.

I decided to start writing this all down, due to the fact you hear of this place, yet no one has ever documented it. It's the first day and approaching 1 o clock which means the new herd will be coming down those elevator shafts any minute now. I feel sorry for them really, they're about to be very disappointed. You see another rumour about this place, is that it's all about the fucking, when it's not really. I mean yes that's part of your training but most of the time you'll see it like any other school with people freaking out over their homework.  
A loud beep signals the arrival of our new friends. A group of 50 newcomers stumble out of the large elevator and are greeted by our floor manager if you will, Mary. She's an old wise thing who knows the process inside out, but she's kind, a mother.

As I scan the fresh stock that's when I spot him. Our eyes lock and I feel a heat rush through me that's not just brought on by lust. He looks frightened the poor thing, as he fiddles with a loose dark curl. We haven't yet looked away, but I can already tell he's a Sub. Their body language screams at you if you know where to look. It's not unusual for X O relationships to bond within the two year course, but it's a rarity for same sign ones to. I have to look down, maybe I'm just the first face he saw, maybe he's just trying to figure out if this place breaks you. Mary waddles away towards dorm, the pack either striding or shuffling behind her and I sigh. So much for getting through my final year without a hitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Hello! As always please review/follow etc to let me know you want more, thank you!_**

Just as I was finishing up lunch, Sam (an X) came and clapped me on the back. "Yo Kurt, we're going to Room 5 now, Miss P wants us to help out with breaking the new herd in." That was one trait about the Dom's that pissed Kurt off, he knew they were assertive, however manners cost nothing.

I'd met Sam on my second day here and we'd quickly bonded due to being held in the same dorm common. Our contrasting personalities allowed for a good bond, but it's merely platonic.  
I hurried after his long quick pace, to reach the back door of R5. We slowly sneak in and Sam waves at Miss P.

"Ahh boys! There you finally are, quick quick, stand by me please." She said in a sharp tone. You'll get used to Miss P's pace soon enough, as you often had to with most Doms. "Right you lot as it's your first day I'm willing to go easy on you. Boys anything you want to say to the new bunch."

Sam gave an enthusiastic, rather patriotic speech about what it meant to be here and how the next two years of your lives would be of much learning and experience. However I faltered more slightly "Well, I'm Kurt and I'd like to welcome you all here to the training centre, it's not as scary as it seems I promise. However don't take these next two years for granted, but try to have fun." I managed to get out.

Miss P then began to explain how X and O's were like magnetic opposites. Two of the same side would repel each other. She then began to show off by selecting a Dom and a Sub from the crowd in order to prove this. As I said most times your body language screams your identity but Miss P was weirdly good at this from just a face, she could tell. I'd had this session upon my arrival and it was interesting to watch the next simple experiment.

Two other males approached from the crowd and were asked to face us, the Dom facing me and the Sub facing Sam. By picking two males Miss P likes to illustrate that your current sexuality is now none of your concern as once you graduate you buyer can either be Male/Female and you have no choice. As they walked up I noticed it was the guy I'd been staring at upon arrival. Oh shit this wasn't going to go to plan.

"What are your names boys?" Miss P chirped.

"Jake" the Dom said with confidence.

"Uhh...Blaine" the Sub stuttered out, trying to avoid all eye contact with me.

"Right, well boys commence the magnet test." Miss P ordered.

At the same time Sam and I wound our hand into the hair at the base of our partner's neck and tugged, pulling their head back. Immediately Blaine let out a soft whimper, that ended up sounding more like a moan. Therefore as predicted Jake merely pushed me back and asked what I was playing at.

"Ahh brilliant! Just as expected. Here we see ladies and gentlemen that the opposites work together. However upon role reversal and a power exchange this also doesn't work. Just for fun boys shall we swap please?" Miss P gave a small clap and watched as I came face to face with Blaine and oh fuck those eyes again.

"And...1...2...3!" Miss P called.

Sam and I did the action again and as expected Jake pushed Sam back, even harder this time, in order to assert his Dominance. However something different happened on my end. Blaine let out an even louder sound than before. I'd asked other residents before what the expected result should be and the Sub ducks his head and backs away from the other Sub.

"Urm...brilliant boys! Maybe you're just a little nervous Blaine, it's quite okay, two years to correct it!"

I immediately drop my hand and take a step back, no this isn't going to happen.

"Right guys I will take you all to see the dorms now, please follow me." Mary says beckoning the group to follow again. Once again the boy is out of sight, but now I know his name is Blaine and also his moan goes straight to my cock.


End file.
